In The Shadows
by Kyra62442
Summary: Helena Ravenclaw's life at Hogwarts living in her mother's shadow. Builds up to her final act that will determine the fait of herself and mother.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

Helena Ravenclaw sat next to her mother in the tiny rowboat looking in anticipation and awe at the marvelous castle that stood before her.

The outline of the walls and towers were clearly made by the glow of the white sphere looming behind the sturdy walls. The black water under her was quite and undisturbed, save for a tiny ripple towards the other side from the rise and fall of the giant squid. The first Helena heard of the creature was at a small gathering at her mother's house a few months earlier when Godric started talking to her, and started relaying some of his plans for the new school.

"_-and it's located right on the edge of a beautiful loch!"_

_Helena's eyes were bright and wide with excitement, and she suddenly didn't care that she was tired from the days' work._

"_Do you know what is_ inside _the loch?" Godric questioned as he looked up and paused, amused at the reaction to his buildup to revealing the creature. "A giant squid."_

"_A what?"_

"_A sea creature with tentacles, and he's huge! I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't the largest in the world!"_

This conversation with Godric was only one of the many leading up to Helena's actual departure to her new home. It was hard for the young girl to believe that she was really going to live here, for the next nine years at least. Not only would this be her home, but soon, it would also be her school. Hogwarts, as mother and her mothers' friends called it, would be where her family was.

The boat finally reached the rocky shore and Rowena led her daughter out of the boat, and up the stone steps leading them to the castle entrance. The climb, for Helena, was tedious. Never before had she been so desperate for something, and all she wanted to do was reach it, and bring it into her. Finally, panting slightly, both mother and daughter reached the main doors.

"Welcome Helena, to Hogwarts," said her smiling mum as she swung open the huge wooden doors.

_**~This chapter is dedicated to my friend - liebe dich!~**_


	2. The Office

After a month of settling in, Helena still got lost in her new home. The castle wall and staircases seemed to change every time she turned around. She assumed that it was her mother's brilliant magic at work, but neither of them had much time for small talk. The four friends were always planning or carrying out their plans for the first generation of Hogwarts students. The only time when the five of them were together was at breakfast in the Great Hall. But recently breakfast was only a time used for eating, and hardly any conversation would come up, except occasionally more planning.

Unfortunately for the curious young girl, the bulk of the planning had to do with the layout and furnishing of the castle. Nearly every time Helena's head peaked around a doorframe, one of the four adults would swat their hands at her, indicating that she should explore elsewhere.

The only person who would hold a conversation for more than two minutes was Helga, who never failed to try to please anyone. She would always stop what she was doing; weather it be showing the house-elves where cooking supplies were kept, or putting exotic plants away for future use in the greenhouses. She seemed to sense that Helena was slightly lonely being the only child living in the vast castle. Helga took it upon herself to give the child a stimulating conversation at least once a day.

However, as this was only _**one**_ conversation, the rest of the day was typically spent in the library. Sadly, that too needed to be worked upon. Helena was all but forced to find herself a spot just for her, where she wouldn't be bothering anyone.

Fortunately, only a few days after being kicked out of the library by her mother, Helena found a small room, about twice the size of a broom cupboard, with a lovely window looking out to the main gates. She called it her office.

It was in the office that she brought a chair, a small stack of her favorite books, a table, and small ink drawings her mother had made, to make it more personal. The room was quite cozy, and Helena loved to look out of the window between chapters in her books so see her mother and three closest friends bring supplies up the road in preparation of the incoming first years that would be arriving on the first of September. She could watch what was happening, she could read, and she could still find Helga to talk with. Most importantly, she could do all of this without being a distraction or a nuisance.

_**~This chapter is dedicated to the first-ever commenter to this story: Cassia4u, thank you for encouraging me to go on! ~**_


	3. Foolish WandWaving

It was the first official day of schooling ever at Hogwarts, and the most excited, and probably the most prepared student couldn't even attend for another two years.

Helena Ravenclaw was sitting in her office as she watched the timid incoming first years cross the lake in the tiny little rowboats that she herself had used about two months earlier. She noticed that a group of boys sitting together were trying very hard to tip the adjacent boat. One of the boys foolishly took out his new wand and flicked it toward the boat; obviously hoping it would tip its passengers into the bone-chilling water. The spell struck the back of the boat, and instead of tipping it, it immediately caught fire! Everyone's faces went pale from shock or fright, and some of the girls started to scream.

Godric, who was at the front of the boat precession, turned around at the noise, and yelled what Helena assumed was "Aguamenti!" as jets of water came gushing out of the tip of his wand towards the burning boat.

The group of boys were jeering and laughing at the students in the boat. The mission had been a success! The water that had been used to extinguish the fire also hit their peers. Godric saw all of this, and as punishment, sprayed them all with the jet of water emitting from his wand, making each of them soaking and sulky.

Helena shook her head, apparently some people still had to learn their manners, and learn that misbehavior is not tolerated by most normal people, especially at Hogwarts. She jumped up from her armchair, and stretched; it had been a long day of reading for her, and she had been sitting in the same position for quite some time. She glanced back outside, and judging by the sudden absence of boats, the start of term feast would be starting soon. The young girl raced down the stairs to the Great Hall and arrived before the first years had even made it to the Entrance Hall. Helena prided herself over not getting lost on the way down.

The Hall was now decorated with the festive banners that Salazar told her a fortnight ago.

"_Do you see these banners Helena?" asked Salazar, who was finally having his first conversation with Rowena's daughter in well over a month. "Each of them represents one of us. One for myself, Helga, Godric, and your mother."_

_The two were in a room filled to the ceiling with decorations for various events. There were ice sculptures that never melted, bats that would fly if you tapped them with your wand, and of course, the banners._

"_All four of us have an animal to represent us, and our values. Helga's is a badger, Godric's is a lion, and your mother's of course is an eagle."_

_Helena noticed that Salazar had failed to mention his own animal mascot. "But what's yours?"_

"_Ah, mine is a snake. It stands for ambition, and the ability to be cunning."_

Helena glanced up at the high table where her mother, Helena and Salazar sat. All three had warm and welcoming smiles on their face, although Salazar's looked more like a sneer, but she was used to it. The nine year old sprinted to the other end of the room, and sat down in the seat next to Rowena, just in time for her to hear the noisy feet of incoming students marching up the stairs.

_**~This chapter is dedicated to my brave Gryffindor friend: D. you never fail to make me smile. ~**_


	4. A Place of Honor?

By the time the start of term feast was over, Helena Ravenclaw was well known to the students at Hogwarts, although not by name. As soon as the first years settled down at their tables, all of them seemed to have grasped the same idea: There was a young girl sitting with the Founders at the high table, and therefore, must possess a different quality then the rest of them.

Whispers turned to rumors, as the young eleven year olds questioned why _**she**_ got the special treatment. Some said that it wasn't special at all, and it could have just been a form of public humiliation. Others argued that she must have preformed extraordinary magic, and therefore, got a special seating arrangement next to Rowena Ravenclaw.

Terrowin, newly sorted into Slytherin House, was the only first year in the Great Hall who was not wondering why the girl was sitting in a place of honor. In fact, he was wondering why she stared at him as if she realized that she hated him.

At first Terrowin was slightly taken aback. He was watching the high table and saw the young girl laughing something Lady Hufflepuff said. The conversation ended and the brunette's eyes began to wonder, or search, (Terrowin wasn't quite sure,) for something. When her eyes met his they widened as if she discovered a lost treasure, but then quickly narrowed in loathing.

Surprise was quickly overcome by irritation from the young boy. Who was she to be judging him? He hadn't done anything to offend her! They had never even met properly. Terrowin was a proud boy, and brushed off the rude stare by sitting up straighter, and fixing his slightly loose tie before he resumed eating with the people who would become his friends, and dorm-mates over the next seven years.

_**~This chapter is dedicated to my Slytherin sister. Ich liebe dich!~**_


	5. That Boy

Terrowin and Helena did finally meet during a charms lesson taught by Rowena Ravenclaw about three weeks after the start of term feast. Helena had just finished her book, and decided that she would enjoy having some tea with her mother. However, poor Helena did not know that her mother would have a class when she came skipping through the wooden doors.

Her eyes widened with shock, clearly not meaning to disrupt the lesson, but unfortunately, the damage was done. Heads snapped up and turned to face the door, and almost immediately, whispering spread like wildfire.

Rowena Ravenclaw saw that her daughter meant no harm, and quickly composed herself, and gently guided Helena to the front of the room.

"Students!" The class went quiet, and sat up straighter. _They must really be scared of my mum!_ Thought Helena cheerfully, who was not as concerned with facing her mother's discipline now that she saw that her mother's eyes held no fury in them.

"I would like you all to meet my daughter, Helena." Muttering broke out amongst the students, because they finally knew who the mystery girl was. Rowena cleared her throat and the classed hushed each other until you could hear a pin drop on the stone floor.

"Now, I would like it if you would all stand up, and introduce yourselves to her, and perhaps, if you do it nicely, your homework will be take much less time than I originally planned."

A bold Gryffindor boy stood up from the middle row of desks and introduced himself as Edwin, and said "pleased to meet you," before sitting down.

And so it went on. Helena could hardly keep track of all the names, let alone connect them with faces, so she smiled and nodded her head, as any sensible person would do if they know they won't remember your name.

Near the end of the introductions, a dark haired Slytherin boy stood up, and Helena recognized him as one of the cruel boys on the boat from the start of term feast night. _Finally! I won't have to keep calling him "that boy" in my head. I'll have a proper name for him now, and I'll always remember it so it will be easier to stay away from him._

"Terrowin, Slytherin House, nice to meet you." And that was all. He sat down and Helena nodded again, but did not smile this time.

_**~This chapter is dedicated to my sister. Love you A! ~**_


	6. Pumpkin Juice?

There she was, sitting at the Ravenclaw table, dressed in the standard black robes, chatting to her nail-biting neighbors, whom most of them looked as if they could puke, reassuring them that Hogwarts was a wonderful place to live.

Terrowin was a third year now, but it seemed only yesterday that he himself was sorted. He was so worried that he wouldn't be placed in the right house, but fortunately, Slytherin suited him. However, he was a bit disappointed that Helena ended up in her mother's house. He would have enjoyed pestering her in the common room.

She was such an easy target for bullying. The biggest advantage Terrowin had over her was that he had plenty of memories of her as a young child doing something "stupid." Helena's advantage was that she was clever, and witty.

Terrowin nudged one of his friends, and said, "Watch this; I bet she'll scream!" He pointed his wand at a large pitcher of pumpkin juice next to his dinner plate, and whispered the spell that would send the jug flying up into air.

A few other Slytherins were watching now, and most of them were having silent fits of laughter. Helena's back was turned the opposite direction, and never realized what was going on until the liquid splashed over her head, soaking her to the bone.

Immediately she stood up, shaking with rage, and turned to face the Slytherin table. "You are such a prat Terrowin! You'll pay for that!" She screeched as she stormed out of the Great Hall to clean herself up.

_Even if she's not in Slytherin_, Terrowin thought to himself, _and I can't torture her in the common room, it doesn't mean that I can't bother her at every other opportunity._

_**~This chapter is dedicated to my parents. Thank you for supporting my crazy obsession! ~**_


	7. Favored By Her Mother's Fame

High up in the Ravenclaw tower, five young third year girls were unpacking their suitcases filled to the brim with their school supplies and personal items while happily chatting away about the marvelous things they'd done over the summer holidays. Helena was only barley listening, as she was more focused on the fact that she was just about done unpacking. She and her mother did have a small house in the country, but they hardly ever went there now, and all Helena had to do was unpack the few clothes that she brought there. Everything else was at Hogwarts, her home for the past four years, even though she'd only been officially attending for the past two.

"Yes, Father almost had a nasty encounter with some Muggles," Isabel said this in such a dramatic way that it was clearly her intention to get a reaction.

"No!" Marry exclaimed loudly.

"He did! A local boy had seen him bring a bucket of fresh berries into the house without lifting anything but is wand. So of course he had to go running up the road, and soon the minister and a few other people associated with the church came knocking on our door!"

"What did he do?" asked Elizabeth, who was always more worried that she ought to be.

"What anyone else would have done! Said that the boy was just making it up for attention, and he would appreciate it if the whole town didn't come to his house again accusing him of things he certainly could not do."

"That is something, much more exciting than my summer," said Mary, a small girl with shining gold hair that made boy's heads turn, "What about you? How is Terrowin?"

Helena was not paying too much attention to the conversation, and therefore was quite surprised when she realized that Mary was actually asking her the question, instead of her other dorm mate Ann, who fancied Terrowin all throughout their first and second years at Hogwarts.

"What? Who, me? What about Terrowin?"

"Well, I heard that you went to a dinner party a few weeks ago, and he was there," Mary said in a matter-of fact way.

"He's fine I suppose. We didn't really talk too much come to think of it."

_That's strange._ Helena puzzled. _I never realized it until now. We really didn't talk much. That's the surprising thing. He usually taunts me, or makes some crude joke to try to set me off balance. I wonder why he kept so quiet this time?_

"So what was the dinner for?" Isabel questioned.

"The Four have created a new system for student leaders at Hogwarts. They're called prefects I think, and it's their job to make sure that the students in their respective houses don't get out of hand."

"And Terrowin is the Slytherin prefect?" Questioned Ann, who asked with a hint of eagerness, showing that she still had feelings for him.

"Yes, and Edwin is prefect for Gryffindor, Henry represents us Ravenclaws, and a girl named Eleanor is the Hufflepuff prefect."

"It would be nice to be a prefect, but we all know that you'll get it Helena, the rest of us don't stand a chance," joked Mary.

"Oh! How terrible!" Isabel dramatically proclaimed, "I just know that I won't ever be as good as Helena Ravenclaw! Talk about favoritism! I mean, all she gets the highest marks in Charms class. I wonder why?"

This topic had been widely discussed between Mary, Isabel, Ann, and Elizabeth, whom all thought it very funny, and at times, Helena did too. She _**was**_ favored over anyone else in her year by her mother, and the other three founders. Nevertheless, it did sometimes annoy her that she got special treatment. It was only because she was Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter. To Helena it seemed that people only liked her because of her mother's fame, not because of her own talents and skill.

_**~This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful flamboyant Ravenclaw friend Conor. (Whom will probably never read this **_;)_** )~**_


	8. Feeling Down

Chapter 8

Helena sat in her armchair next to the window in her office for the first time in a few months, staring out onto the grounds as fellow students below were lounging on the grass, enjoying what was most likely to be the last warm day of the year before the snow came.

The giant squid's tentacles floated in and out of the water, and she could see Godric encouraging some of his students to go near the creature and stick their hands on one of the large suction cups. From the looks of it, Edwin, the Gryffindor Prefect, had just fallen in.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door that should have been concealed heavily from the outside, making Helena jump violently up into the air from her seat. No one had ever known about this room, not even her own mother. Slowly, Helena rose up from the comfortable cushions on her chair, and peered through a small peep hole that she had created last year after she almost got caught coming out of the room by Isabel. What she saw surprised her. It was Salazar Slytherin.

Seeing that no one else was in the hall with him, Helena opened the small door to let the founder inside.

"Helena," he addressed her as he sat down in the chair.

"Salazar," she replied. She had always called the Founders by their first name, but after she heard other students call him Professor Slytherin, it had never felt the same.

"I'm sorry to startle you like this, as you probably thought that you were the only one to know of this room."

"Yes, I do find it strange that you knew where the door was," she said as she sifted uncomfortably against the wall.

"Well, let's just say that unlike your mother, Godric, and Helga, I enjoy walking and looking around my creation, seeing what my students have done with it. I must say that this room has been put to good use. When it was first built Godric was sure that it was just going to be some old coat closet, but this is a much better use of space."

"So you're the only one who knows that I use it?"

"As far as everyone else is concerned, it is just being used as a coat closet."

"Good, because I didn't want loads of people knowing about it. It wouldn't seem special then."

"I understand. I also understand that you have not been in here for a few months. I know that over the past five years, you've been coming here less and less. I know that when you do come, you're feeling down. I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Helena stared for a split second. Salazar Slytherin, trying to be nice? In the past he did seem to have a slight soft-spot for her, but after seeing his treatment to other students in class, Helena had temporarily forgotten that he could be a genuinely nice man. He certainly cared about Helena enough to notice where she disappeared to sometimes, and to wonder what his pupils had done with his creation.

"I'm alright I suppose. I just felt the need to be by myself today. Escape from society."

Salazar nodded. "If you do ever feel particularly down about something, don't feel bad to ask for me."

He stood up out of the chair, and pulled the door open, and before he left said "I'm glad you're fine Helena." The door swung shut behind him, and Helena stared at it for a while before returning to her chair to look out onto the grounds.

_**~ This chapter is dedicated to my brave friend Sara. ~**_


	9. The Accusation

"Why can't you just be nice to people for a change?" Helena nearly shouted at Terrowin after dinner, who had a younger Slytherin boy pinned up against the wall.

Terrowin let go of the boy, who scampered off toward his common room. "There. Happy?"

"No I'm not! It's horrible for you to do that to someone! What did he ever do to you?"

"Spilled juice all over my bag at dinner. My whole bag and its contents are soaked, and thanks to him, I have to re-write my essay for transfiguration."

"That gives you no right to beat him up for it! It was probably an accident! Why can't you just be a normal person who doesn't try to terrify other people just to make yourself look good?"

"While we're on the subject of accusations, why can't you just be a bit more like your mother?"

"What do you mean by that?" She replied sharply. "I'm just as good as her."

"Are you?" he questioned. "What are you compared to her? Your mother built an entire school from scratch, with the assistance of three of her closest friends. What have you done with your friends? Gossip? Sneak out at night to play a few pranks?"

"I may not be as good as her right now Terrowin, but when I'm done training, all be far more powerful than her, and certainly more powerful than you!"

"Really? You know, I bet your mother doesn't even need that diadem that she wears. I bet that she's just got pure brains and talent. You on the other hand, would definitely need it if you wanted to be more powerful than her or me."

Helena stared at him with mixed emotions. _Could he really be saying that? Surly he doesn't mean it. Terrowin's mean, but I would never think him to be cruel. _

"You may have some of your mother's brains Helena, and that might get you somewhere in the real world, but you definitely don't have her talent to use it, which is a skill you'll need, but unfortunately, will never get."

This accusation cut right through Helena, and she felt her own will power crash like a tone of rubble. For the first time in her life, she didn't stand up to Terrowin. He sensed that he had won the battle, smirked slightly lifting his chin toward the ceiling, and strode away.

As soon as Terrowin rounded the corner, Helena sunk to the floor and began to cry.

_**~ This chapter is dedicated to my younger Ravenclaw friend D. ~**_


	10. Remorse

Terrowin strode away with a slight spring to his step. _Well, it took five years, but I finally beat her! She couldn't come up with a comeback this time!_ As Terrowin turned the corner, he stopped short. _What have I done? _He sunk down behind a stone pillar, and realized that he had just hurt her in much more than a physical way. To break down Helena Ravenclaw and her wits must have meant that he had stuck at her very core, a place so soft and vulnerable that it couldn't stand for any of his childish verbal attacks.

His head sharply turned at the sound of quiet sobbing. Cautiously, Terrowin peeked his head around the corner, to see that the young girl was hunched on the ground crying. She was not crying so loudly as to display physical hurt or loss, or silently to show anger and sadness. She cried with soft wailing noises. Only audible to anyone who should pass nearby if they were listening. It was a sound that was made because she felt that Terrowin's accusation was true. As if he confirmed her greatest fear, or insecurity.

_She must actually believe that she isn't good enough. Or else I wouldn't have hurt her so badly._ Silently, Terrowin got up, and vowed that he would never say anything like that to her again. Feeling numb, he moved like a sleep-walker back to the Slytherin dorms, and told himself that he would apologize within the next week.

_**~ This chapter is dedicated to fellow Hufflepuff Jon, who gives some of the best hugs. ~**_


	11. Not Forgotten

"Look I'm sorry, alright?"

"It has been forgotten." But it hadn't. Helena Ravenclaw was still cut up about what Terrowin said to her a few nights ago. She always tried to convince herself that she could be just as good as her mother, but Terrowin spoke with truth, and her insecurities became harder to deal with.

"But I really don't believe in what I said to you Helena. You really are a great witch, and I believe that you could be greater than your mother."

_I bet he just feels remorse for what he said, and is trying to take it back and make up for it by making me feel better about myself. Well it is too late. I know what he really thinks._

"Well thank you for apologizing."

"I am sorry."

Helena gave a little nod to him, and quietly strode away, leaving Terrowin unsure if the fourth-year really believed his apology or not.

_**~This chapter is dedicated to my first ever Harry Potter friend Taylor. ~**_


	12. NonExistent Romance

"So you two are sort-of friends now then?"

"We're not what any normal person would call friends Mary."

"But at least you're civil to each other now!" Piped up Ann.

"I suppose –"

"You suppose? Helena have you and Terrowin gotten into another fight that we didn't know about?" Elizabeth was still over-concerned about everything, despite of the fact that a mere fight between Helena and Terrowin would never result in anything fatal.

"No! Of course not!"

"Just admit that you like him Helena!"

"To my death I will never say such a statement Isabel, surely all of you know that!"

"People's opinions change," shrugged Isabel.

"He _is_ the most handsome sixth year, I don't blame you for fancying him."

Helena's dorm mates started to talk all at once, each with their own opinion of what Helena's thoughts were regarding Terrowin of Slytherin house. This went on for several minutes before the fourth-year Ravenclaw had had enough.

"Stop! All of you! Now listen close because I am only going to say this once. The days of Terrowin and I's fights are not over. We simply just do it less often. It is almost like a mutual agreement between the two of us. But that does not mean that we can stand each other for longer than a minute and a half without blowing up."

"It also means that there's more of a chance of you two courting."

"Upon my word, I tell you that there will _never_ be anything romantic about Terrowin and I, although he's given me plenty of opportunities to think about it. Why else would I turn him down for all of those Hogsmeade weekends if I couldn't stand him? No, you guys can have him, he's a horrible person in my opinion."

The room went silent, as the girls finally accepted that Helena's feelings toward Terrowin were not in the slightest bit romantic. However, Isabel did find it fine to mention that despite Helena's hate, she did find him attractive. Helena didn't argue her point.

_**~ This chapter is dedicated to you, the reader. Thanks for sticking with me! ~**_


End file.
